New York, New York
by Nekid
Summary: Everyone in New York knows Kurt Hummel. He's famous. He lived there when he was younger but then he left. So when he returns there with his friends to kick ass at nationals, things go a little different than planed. Klaine. Warblers and ND. Future M
1. Chapter 1

Title: New Your, New York

Author: Nekid

Summary: Everyone in New York knows Kurt Hummel. He's famous. So when he and his friends go there to kick ass at nationals, things go a little different then planed. Klaine. Warblers and ND.

Chapter: 1/?

Pages:14

Words: 5,962

Beta: None (So sorry if there are any mistakes)

Pairings: Kurt/Blaine

Warnings: Sex in later chapters and swearing. Oh, and my horrible writing.

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was so excited; he was practically vibrating in his designer Jimmy Choo boots. Of course that wasn't the only thing he was wearing. Kurt Hullem was dressed to the nines in designer black skinny jeans, a deep red dress shirt with black bow tie. His hair was in its classic coif, firmly pushed out of the way of his eyes. Here he was, home at last, and damn if he wasn't looking <em>fine<em>. New Directions, all of them, were murmuring excitedly about being here in New York for Nationals.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn were all jumping up and down excitedly and going on about all the new sights to see. Mainly, in Santana's words, new man flesh. Finn, Sam, Artie and Puck were looking appreciably at the monster poster in front of them staring one of the top models in the industry in red lingerie. Tina and Mike were having celebratory Asian Kisses at being in New York and Mercedes and Rachael were whispering to one another about something or another.

The Warblers, who with they had tied with at Regional's, were standing in a group to their left with their luggage in hand, probably waiting for their ride to their hotel. Blaine, the only one Kurt knew all that well, waved at him and grinned. Kurt grinned back and gave him a thumbs up.

"Text you later?" Blaine shouted from across the cement and mimed texting.

"Yeah, okay!" Kurt shouted back, smiling.

Kurt and Blaine had kept in touch after the horribly embarrassing situation where in Kurt had been sent by his glee club to spy on the Warblers so see how good they were. Needless to say, Kurt had been found out as the spy and justice had been served. It was strange, Kurt though as he reflected on it, that the Warblers hadn't been angry. They had sat Kurt down and had coffee with him, and talked. That was something Kurt hadn't been expecting. He had thought maybe some punches would have been thrown or maybe some verbal abuse thrown his way but nothing, just coffee.

It was at that coffee table Kurt had fallen off a cliff into a pit of love with Blaine Anderson. Well, not exactly. Kurt just started crushing on Blaine. _Hard_. It probably had something to do with the fact that Blaine had noticed that something was wrong. Blaine had noticed the dark circled under his eyes, the slum on his shoulder and the look about him that just screamed that something was wrong.

Blaine had done the one thing that no one in New Directions or Kurt's family had done. He had asked if everything was okay. And all of a sudden it had all come spilling out.

Kurt told Blaine everything, from the bulling at school to the stress of looking after his father who had recently had a heart attack. He'd broken down sobbing in front of a total stranger and told him everything that had been going on. He told him about the constant slurs thrown at him at school, how the teacher never seemed to care and about how it was getting worse.

Kurt told Blaine about how the main bully, Dave Karofsky, had stolen his first real kiss and had threatened him with bodily harm if he ever told anyone about it. Blaine, sweet caring Blaine, had hugged him while he cried and had told Kurt that it would be okay, and that he would fix it.

And fix it he did. Blaine was there when Kurt told his father about the bullying and the discrimination, who had gone into a rage and went down to McKinley High School and had threatened a lawsuit. Blaine's mother, it turned out, was one of the leading lawyers in the state. Blaine had told his mother about Kurt's situation and she had contacted Kurt's father and had offered her services as a lawyer.

The court case lasted just over two months, extremely stressful ones, but in the end the Ohio Supreme Court awarded Kurt and his family four hindered and seventy five thousand dollars in damages because of the schools violation of the Equal Opportunity Act and the Duty of Care Act, all of which But put in a bank account for Kurt. He and the rest of the family believed that he deserved it as he was the one who got bullied. The trial made the papers across America. The public back in New York couldn't believe that one of their own was being treated that way, epically one as well known as Kurt.

Principal Figgins was fired from his position and a new principal from over state replaced him. She quickly set about righting the many things wrong with the school, like getting rid of the slushy machine and limiting Coach Sylvester's cheerio budget. She was not happy about that.

Kurt was brought to the present by his phone vibrating in his jeans pocket. Fishing it out of his pocket, Kurt looked at the caller name and seeing Angela's name pressed the talk button and held it to his ear, voice met his ears high pitched and full of excitement. "Kurtie Darling! How are you my dear? You've landed I assume?"

Angela was his aunt on his mother's side. She lived in Manhattan long term husband, Mark, who was the CEO of one of the worlds leading fashion magazine, Metta. She was also Kurt's manager. She had offered to pay for Kurt to go to a privet school, but Burt had wanted him to be raised as normal as possible and had kept him at McKinley. Besides, it wasn't as if he was that big a hit over in such a remote place. Kurt was mainly known in the larger cities, and Lima most certainly wasn't a big city. On trips to Columbus there would be an occasional fan that knew him and asked for an autograph but other than that, the public didn't really know him.

"Hello Aunt Angie, I'm good. A little tired, but you know what aeroplanes do to me. And yeah, Aunt Angie, we're waiting for our ride. You did send for a ride, right?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course I did. Nigel should be there shortly. Go home and get some rest sweetheart, you have a busy week ahead of you. We don't want to end up like last time. We can't have that." She paused for a second or two before speaking again, worry lacing her tone. "You've been eating well, right Kurtie?"

"Yeah Angie. I'm better. You know dad wouldn't have let me even step foot in this city if I wasn't."

"I know," She said. "I worry about you is all. You scared us a lot, you know."

Even now, one year after what happened, Kurt still felt guilty for what he had put his family through. "I know." He said simply.

"Good. Don't put us through that again, okay?" Her voice was stern yet caring at the same time.

"I won't, I promise." A loud beep could be heard, and Kurt looked around for it as he talked. "Hey, I think Nigel is here. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Of course, I'll be over at yours at eight thirty sharp. We have a meeting with the press at ten and we need you to be beautified!" She laughed.

"Excuse me, I was born beautified!" Kurt's reply was almost immediate. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Say hello to Mark for me. Love you."

"I will. Tah-tah sweetheart. Remember, eight thirty!" She stressed the time of their meeting and hung up.

Kurt put his phone back into his pocket and turned to face , the teacher in charge and the one teacher who had even tried to help him with his bullies. "Our ride should be here shortly, Aunt Angie sent him."

smiled at him. "I really appreciate you doing this Kurt. Letting us stay at your place while we're here is an amazing thing for you to let us do."

"It's not a problem. I'm just thankful that the school and my parents worked out an agreement that let's me wok while I'm here. I don't really wish to see the city much. Once you've seen all the sights five times, it's a bit too much." Kurt told him with a grin.

Just as Kurt finished speaking, a black limousine bulled up in front of Kurt and honked it's horn. Kurt smiled at the driver who smiled back.

"Hello there ." The driver had a slight accent, and a light voice. "It's good to see you back in town." Nigel got out of the drivers seat and started putting their luggage in the trunk of the car.

"It's good to be back Nigel." Kurt addressed the driver, who New Directions now knew the name of. "I've missed it."

"Is this all?" Nigel asked, pointing to the now full trunk of the car.

"Yeah, I think so." Kurt said. "Is that all guys?" He asked everyone.

There were a mix of 'yeahs' and 'mmhmms' form the group.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Kurt told Nigel.

Nigel opened the door to the limousine to reveal the interior. The seats were gorgeous black leather, soft to the touch as the gang found out as they stepped into it and sat down after Kurt. Once everyone was in, Nigel shut the door and went to the driver's seat. He started the engine, shot the people in the back a grin through the rear view mirror and in a voice mimicking a pilot he said, "To the loft!"

The girls grinned and giggled at the joke and Nigel's charm.

"Don't be fooled ladies," Kurt drawled with a smirk. "He's married with kids."

"Why do you have to ruin my fun, Sir?" He mock wiped a tear from his eye and pretended to look hurt.

"To help these mostly," Kurt shot Santana a look, who in return winked flirtation at him and licked her lips at him. "Innocent girls from losing something that can't be replaced."

Nigel chuckled and turned his attention back to the road.

"We should be there in about half and hour, Sir, and I believe the chief is cooking a little something special to celebrate your return." With that he rolled up the window separating the front seat from the back seat.

The thirty minutes passed in a blur of city lights and exclamations from the group. Rachael and Kurt talked about Broadway and the possibilities of maybe seeing a show while they were in the city. Mercedes, Tina and Quinn talked about clothing stores they wanted to visit and the boys were poking around the limo's mini fridge and were talking about the sweet ride. mainly watched as the kids had fun, smiling and thinking about the competition.

"Sir, we have arrived home. Welcome back."

The limo came to a halt at the front of a huge white building, with a sign saying Manhattan Merve on the side of it in sleek silver letters. The building had to be at least fifty stories high and was painted a cream colour. The limo door opened and Nigel's face could be seen clearly in the bright light of the afternoon sun.

Kurt stepped out and moved out of the way so that Rachael, Mercedies, Tina, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Mike and Sam, Santana, Brittant, Artie, and finally Mr. Shuester could get out.

"Dude, you live here?" Puck said to Kurt, amazement lacing his tone.

"Only when I'm in New York." He told him.

"What do you mean by that?" Tina asked.

"Well, I have homes in a lot of places. My family is pretty big. I have relatives all over the place. I have a cousin who lives in Italy, he married a woman there, and whenever I have work there I stay with them. I have an uncle over in Australia and I stay with him if I have a job there." Kurt told them as he lead the way to the lobby.

"What about out bags Kurtsie?" Brittany asked, confused as to why they were being left in the car.

"Brit, Nigel will take care of them. They'll be sent up to the lofts while we're at dinner."

"Oh. Okay then." She said in her ditzy voice.

Kurt led the way up to the elevators and pushed the button. While they were waiting for it to arrive on the ground floor, he explained what floor they were stying on and how to work the elevator.

"Okay, so there's a special pin you need to get to the place. I own the lofts on floors forty-seven and forty-eight. The girls and I are going to be staying on the forty-eighth and the boys on the forty-seventh. you'll be staying with the boys, correct?"

"Wait, why do you get to stay with the girls?" Puck objected as the elevator dinged and opened up.

"Because, unlike you, I'm not going to try and get in their pants. Oh, and all my stuff is in the master bedroom there." He snarked, losing patients with them.

They all began to clamber into the elevator, a rather tight fit considering the number of them, even in the spacious elevator.

"Okay, so as I was saying," Kurt stressed, sending a look to them all. "There is a pin for each floor. You'll need to remember them or else you'll have to call me and I can get the people at the front office to tell you the pin. Okay, so the pin for the girl's floor is zero-five-zero-six-nine-six. The pin for the boy's floor is zero-four-two-two-seven-four. You guys got that?" He pressed the numbers for his floor and the elevator began making its way up the building.

"The floor below us is the basement; it's where all the cars are kept. I have three down there. You guys will be able to use two of them, but I need the third to get abound to work. The floor above us it the dinning floor. It's where parties are held and there are chiefs there just about all the time. It closes at eleven o'clock at night and opens at five in the morning." Kurt explained.

"The top floor is where the pool is as well as the gym. It's indoors, and the gym is air conditioned." He told them.

They all nodded, although some, like Finn and Brittany looked confused. had a pen in his hand and was writing the pins on a piece of paper. They made it to Kurt's floor and made their way out. There were exclamations of wonder at the lofts size and design from everyone. Kurt grinned.

They were standing in the living room of Kurt's loft, all gaping at the sleek white walls and the art. There were framed pictures of Kurt and his family on the walls, as well as paintings of all kinds. The lounge was a white leather six seater, and in front of that was a glass coffee table with at least five different remotes on it. The television that was mounted on the wall was a sixty-four inch plasma with blue ray player and dev play connected to it.

Kurt had what seemed to be a collection of game consoles, ranging from old school Nintendo sixty-four to Wii. A few feet from the television was a huge oak bookcase filled to the brim with DVDs, games for the consoles, books, CDs, and magazines.

"Guys, you can also call me. I've got the pins so I can let you in. Don't be harassing Kurt too much while he's at work, okay?" He said, grinning and looking around.

"Yeah, okay." Was the reply for everyone. They were all pretty amazed that Kurt owned a place like this.

"Holy shit Kurt." Sam said, his tone full of wonder. "I knew you were ritch, but this is…woah."

"I gotta agree with white boy over there, boo." Mercedes said. "I mean, you own this, and the one down stares?"

"Yep. I've been renting them out while I was in school and getting better, but since I'm back in business…Well, I need them." He told her.

"Hey Kurt, is the one below like this?" Artie asked.

"Uh, yeah, I believe so. It's got all the main things, like couched and fridges and stuff like that but it's kind of bare now that the people renting it moved out."

It would seem that the boys had gathered around Kurt's game collection and were sizing it up to see if it was good enough.

"Fuck yes!" Puck shouted. "Dude, you have Mario Brothers! The original. Fuck yes! This is so cool."

"Oh, yeah!" Sam yelled. "Dude, Legend of Zelda! Kurt, I approve of this so hard."

"That's good to know." Kurt said dryly, looking over at them. "Because the lord knows, I strive to appease you." He rolled his eyes and went to talk to Mr. Shuester.

", I believe the chief had prepared us a meal over in the dining floor." He told the teacher. "Do you want to round them up, or shall I?" He smiled.

"You can do it if you want." The teacher said.

"Okay, everyone! Who's hungry? Because I know where there's food!" That got their attention. Ah, teenagers, so easy to lead on. "The chief down stares apparently had made us a welcoming dinner, so who's ready to go?"

"Oh, thank god." Tina said. "I'm so hungry I could eat a cow." There were nods of agreement from just about everyone, except Brittany who said something about Lord Tubbington, her cat, being able to eat three daily. Finn, Kurt noticed, nodded epically enthusiastically, as if my doing so would make the food magically appear in front of him.

Kurt made his way to the elevator, followed by Santana, Tina, Artie, Sam, Finn, Mercedes, Puck, Brittany, Quinn, Rachael, Mike, and Mr. Shuester. On the way down he explained that you only had to use the pin on the elevator if you wanted to go to a specific loft. Places like the gym, pool, dining room, and lobby were all pin free as long as they were leaving from your room.

The elevator stopped at the dining room floor and the doors opened.

_BOOM!_

The members of New Directions were assaulted by extremely loud, screams of the name Kurtie and arms being thrown in their direction.

"Oh, my god. What have you guys done?" Kurt was pulled forward by numerous amounts of arms. "What are you all doing here?"

"Kurtie, it's so good to see you!" One girl, with flowing brown hair and flawless chocolate skin said while hugging Kurt and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Laura, you look amazing! It's wonderful to see you too!" He said, his grin so big it looked as if it would split his face in half.

"Move it, L. I want me some white chocolate lovin'!" Said an Asian looking girl with short black hair in a bob cut. She then pushed the girl named Laura out of the way and promptly shoved her tongue down Kurt's throat.

Laura rolled her eyes at the Asian girl and introduced herself to the others. "Hi, I'm Laura. Me and Kurt go way back." Her voice was high and sweet. "Oh, and that's Clarinta. That's ho she normally greets Kurt, so don't mind that. She's still trying to convince him to have a threesome with her and Jackson over there."

She pointed to a tall boy with short auburn hair that was curled. He was tall, they all were actually, and they all looked about the age of seventeen.

"Why is it always the gay ones that get all the hot chicks?" Puck moaned in despair as he watched Clairnta stick her hand down the back of Kurt's pants, probably trying to get him more into it.

Laura and Jackson laughed watched as Kurt slowing untangled himself from Clarinta. His hair was a mess, his shirt was untucked and his lips were pink and pouty from Clarinta's enthusiastic pashing skills. Kurt said a quick hello to Jackson and then got down to business.

"What the heck are you guys doing here? How the fuck did you know I was in New York?" He said, excitedly.

"C'mon, let's get to the table. If we wait any longer, the food will go cold." Jackson said.

"A little birdie told us you were going to be here!" Clarinta said, grinning at him, as they made their way towards the table

"Meaning, my Aunt told you."

"Precisely."

They had reached the table now, and were taking their seats. Mercedes was sitting next to Kurt, who was sitting next to Laura who was seated next to Santana. Santana was sitting next to Brittany who was sitting next to Tina. Mike, Sam, Finn, and Puck were all sitting next to each other, and Artie, Clarinta and Jackson were sitting next to each other as was Quinn and Rachael. Mr. Shuester was sitting at the head of the table and was smiling at the kids.

The guys were talking about video games, the girls were talking about fashion, and Kurt was introducing his friends to the New Directions.

"Everyone," Kurt said, drawing everyone's attention, and smiling. "There are my friends Laura, Clarinta, and Jackson. We work together and have known each other since we were kids." He pointed to each one of them as he said their names.

"Guys," He said to Laura, Jackson, and Clarinta. "This is the New Directions." Jackson shorted at the name and so did Clarinta. Kurt shot them a glare; he knew damn well what the name sounded like when you said it out loud. "This is Rachael, Quinn, Artie, Puck, Sam, Mike, Tina, Brittany, Santana and Mercedes." He pointed to each one of them as he said their names, and they waved to them.

"And I'm Will Shuester, I'm the glee club director." Mr. Shuester added. He smiled at the three kids.

At that moment the food arrived, and so did the chief. "Hello, Mr. Hummel, it's good to have you back. I cooked this epically for you and your friends when I heard you were coming home from your Aunt." She smiled at the people seated at the table and added. "I hope you enjoy it!"

And with that, the waiters nearby swooped down and took the silver tops off the dishes. Just about everyone moaned in bliss at the wonderful smell. On the table was a large array of shies, from lobster to roast beef. Wasting no time, the teenagers and teacher dug in.

While eating, the New Directions talked about what they were going to do in New York, and chatted with the trio that Kurt had introduced them too. Artie and Jackson bonded over their mutual love of rap and Santana and Clarinta hit it off straight away for obvious reasons.

Laura and Mercedes were hitting it off, talking about something or another and Kurt was talking to Mr. Shuester, telling him about his plans for tomorrow.

By the end of dinner, everyone was acquainted, full and dead tired. It was only nine o'clock but they had done a lot today.

"Well, guys, I think it's time we headed back to the rooms." Mr. Shuester said, looking around at them.

"Yeah, I have work tomorrow and I need me beauty sleep." Kurt agreed.

There were murmurs of agreement from everyone and they all stood up to leave. Laura, Jackson, and Clarinta smiled and them and went to say goodbye to Kurt who had already made his way to the elevator along with the girls.

"I think we'll be seeing each other sooner than you think!" Laura winked at him and giggled as she made her way into one of the elevators.

"See you later Kurtie! I love you." Grinned Clarinta as she kissed him on the cheek and followed Laura.

"Later Kurt. I think we have work together later this week, so I'll see you then, yeah?" Jackson gave him a hug and walked into the elevator just as it began closing. All three waved their hands and yelled their goodbyes to the rest of New Directions as the doors shut.

"They're nice, Kurt." Said Mercedes, smiling. "They seem like really cool people."

"Yeah, they are." He replied as the group began to pile into the elevator. "We've known each other for ages. We've been through a lot."

Mr. Shuester pinned in the key for the boy's room and then they were off. The elevator dinged as it stopped at the boys room. They shuffled in and Mr. Shuester explained things to them. "Okay guys, I want everyone in bed by ten o'clock. Girls, I trust you to be responsible up there without an adult. I want everyone in the dining room by seven o'clock because we have a tour of the city at eight thirty and Kurt has work."

The girls smiled and promised that they would be angels. "If we're naughty then Kurt can spank us, right?" Santana said, clawing the air in his direction. Kurt blushed.

"No." Mr. Shuester replied, his face a mask of not amused. "Girls, I mean it, no funny business."

"It'll be okay, I'll be there to tame them." Kurt joked.

"Good." The teacher said. "Well, I think that's all. I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow morning at seven!"

The girls and Kurt were too tired to talk as they made their way to the next floor, only murmuring words and speaking drowsily. There was one thing that woke them up though.

"I have fist dibs on the shower!" Yelled Santana, dashing to her room to grab her towel and soap.

"I dibs second!" Mercedes yelled and ran after her.

"I'm sharing with Tanny!" Brittany shouted, and skipped off to get her things.

Quinn, Kurt Rachael and Tina watched with their mouths hanging open and eyes wide as they fought at the door.

"I called dibs first!" Growled Santana as she reached the door.

"Well, I got here first" Mercedes bit out as she pushed Santana out of the way.

"Go Tanny! Woo!" Brittany shouted, fist pumping from the sidelines and doing the occasional high kick.

It was like watching two tigers fight, brutal and unforgiving.

"C'mon, you guys, let's leave these two wildcats to their own thing. I have a shower in my room." Kurt whispered to Tina, Quinn and Rachael. The nodded silently and snuck past the two on the ground who were still fighting and silently made their way to Kurt's room, where they proceeded to lock themselves in.

"Kurt, is that a waterbed?" It was the first thing out of Tina's mouth when she stepped into the room. The three girls just stopped and stared at it. It was huge, with black silk sheets and looked extremely comfortable.

"Oh, yeah." He grinned. "I love them. You can hop on it if you want."

That was all the prompting they needed as they threw themselves at the bed, giggling as it bounced and juggled.

"So, who wants to have the shower first?" Kurt asked. "I'm perfectly fine with waiting, but you might want to go get your gear first."

"I'll go first if you don't mind." Quinn said. "I hate the feeling of being dirty after being on an aeroplane. They just make me feel…grubby, y'know?" She went to go grab her things from her room, which was just down the hall.

"Oh, yeah I know where you're coming from. That feeling where it's like you have a layer of dirt on your skin after being on one. It's so disgusting." Tina agreed.

"Okay, can we please not talk about that while you're on my bed? It's not really making me feel all that good about sleeping on it tonight." Kurt joked as he sat down on it and they all giggled.

"Mind if I go second?" Rachael asked.

"No problem." Tina replied. "I don't really want to leave this bed. It's so awesome. And comfortable. When you die can I have it Kurt?" She grinned, clearly joking.

"Of course." He smiled, showing of all of his teeth. "But what if I die in it? Will you want it then?"

"Sure, why not? A little death never hurt anyone!"

"Okay, now that you guys have thoroughly freaked me out, I'm going to go have a shower." Said Quinn, pyjamas in hand and soap in the other. "They're still a it out there, you know. It's kind of funny."

"I'm going to go brave the hallways and get my stuff as well." Rachael told Tina and Kurt, getting up and heading towards the door.

"I might do that too." Tina smiled. "We'll be back in a second, okay Kurt?"

"Yeah, sure." He nodded, getting his own things ready for his shower.

They came back about three minutes later, trying to hold back giggles. "Oh, gosh. Kurt, things are really heating up between Santana and Mercedes." Tina giggles.

"What's even funnier is that Brittany stole the shower while they were at it and they still haven't noticed." Laughed Rachael.

Quinn walked out at that point, hair wet and pyjamas on and Rachael got up and headed for the shower herself.

"Hey Kurt," She said, while towel drying her hair with one hand. "Do you have a brush I can borrow? I might as well get it done while I'm here."

"Yeah, sure. Let me just find it." Kurt dug around his suitcase until he found it way at the bottom. "Here you go."

"Have you ever noticed that the things you need first are always at the bottom of the suitcase?" Tina asked her tone quizzical.

"Oh, yes! My pyjamas were way at the bottom." Quinn exclaimed.

"It happens all the time." Kurt said. "It's so annoying."

"What's annoying?" Rachael asked as she walked in, her baby blue pyjamas on and her hair soaked.

"Suitcases." Tina said.

"…I see."

"Rach, do you want me to help you with your hair? It's soaking." Kurt offered.

"Oh, yes please!" She smiled and sat down in front of him. He took the towel from her and began to gently rub it dry.

"Well, I had better get in there and clean myself." Tina grinned. "I'll be naked."

"Oh my god, Tina." Kurt pulled a face. "Unnecessary imagery."

"_You know you love me." _She yelled as she pranced off towards the shower.

"That is so debatable."

"_You know you care!" _She yelled even louder.

"Oh god, what have we created?" Quinn moaned and Rachael laughed.

"_Just shout whenever, and I'll be there!" _

"A monster. A cold hearted, ruthless, Justin Bieber loving monster." Kurt said, his expression full of dread.

Rachael mock screamed and Quinn pretended to faint, flopping onto Kurt's bed.

"I can hear you guys!" Tina yelled. "You're not funny."

"Yes we are!" They yelled back.

"Yeah, well, you're not _very_ funny." She said as she walked out in her pyjamas and dried her hair. "I'm the _very_ funny one here." She grinned.

"You wouldn't know funny if it shot you in the head with a water gun." Quinn teased, smiling. Tina poked out her tongue at her and grinned.

"Anyway, you lot had better be off to bed." Kurt told them. "I need to shower and break up Mercedes and Santana. G'night girls."

"Oh, good luck. You'll need it, I think." Rachael said after kissing Kurt on the cheek as she walked out the door and headed to her room.

"Yeah, I'd say so as well." Tina said, looking down at the couple who were still fighting. "G'night Kurt." She kissed him on the cheek as she said it and walked out the door.

"See you tomorrow, Kurt." Quinn gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as well and headed to her room.

Kurt walked towards Mercedes and Santana who were practically wrestling on the carpet and stood there, glaring at them. "Really girls? Is this necessary? No, I think not."

"This bitch started it." They said it at the exact same time, almost scarily and continued to roll around on the floor.

"I don't care I'll finish it if you two don't stop." He told them.

"Yeah, right" Santana laughed. "You couldn't do jack squat."

That was it. Kurt Hummel had officially had enough. He was tired, he had work tomorrow, he had yet to text Blaine, yet to shower, and these two were pushing hum way past his limit of patients. Kurt grabbed Santana's arm and using all his strength, pulled her off Mercedes, and pushed her into sitting position on the floor.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH. YOU'RE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN, SO I'LL TREAT YOU LIKE CHILDREN. TIME OUT. TEN MINUTES FACING TH WALL OF SHAME, OR YOU COULD ACT LIKE BIG KIDS AND JUST DO ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS." Kurt shouted at them.

Santana and Mercedes looked stubbornly at each other and slowly put their hands out. Kurt counted to three and they both did either rock paper of scissors. Mercedes won.

The other girls had stepped outside of their rooms just in time to see Kurt lose his temper. Kurt thought this was ridiculous. They were seventeen for god's sake why couldn't they act it, Kurt though as he went to his room for his shower.

Santana sat there, staring at the wall in silence, waiting for her turn. Five minutes later when Mercedes walked out, she ran in to have hers.

Kurt sighed as he lay down in his bed his hair still wet from his shower, relaxing and letting his body sink into the water bed. Quickly grabbing his phone and checking the time, Kurt saw that it was ten o'clock. Hoping that Blaine as awake, he began to type out his text.

_Hey, are you awake? ~K_

Kurt waited a minute or so before there was a reply.

_Yeah, I was just about to text you actually ~ B_

_Oh, cool. So, how are you liking NYC? XD ~K_

Smooth, Kurt, real smooth_._

_I lovin' it at the moment. ;) ~B_

Was that flirtation? There was a winky face. That meant flirtation, right? Oh god, Blaine, you don't know what you're doing to me, thought a frantic Kurt.

_Me too ;) ~K_

_What time do you have to be up? Don't you have work tomorrow? ~ B_

_Yeah, I do. I have to be up around seven. : ~K_

_Woah, that sucks. I have to be up at eight thirty. Lucky me, eh? But I think your teacher and my teacher are arranging something between us. ~ B_

Oh god, what did he mean by that? Us? What us? Blaine and Kurt? Kurt and Blaine? The warblers and New D –

Kurt's thoughts were just off by his phone vibrating.

_New Directions and the Warblers, I mean. Like, tour groups and stuff. ~B_

_Oh, I see. I don't think I'll be going on much of them. I've seen the city. :[ ~K_

_Oh. : ( Well, you never know, there might be something else. ~B_

_Yeah, I hope so. I had better go to bed soon. G'night Blaine. c: ~K_

_Sweet dreams ~B_

With that final message, Kurt put his phone on his dresser and went to bed.

* * *

><p>It's one in the morning and I am dead tired. It probably got worse and worse as it went on, so sorry about that.<p>

Read and review, yeah? I want to know what you think. It is worth continuing? Tell me your opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: New York, New York

Author: Nekid

Summary: Everyone in New York knew who Kurt Hummel was. He was famous. Born and raised in the city, Kurt was happy. But at the age of fifteen, he and his father suddenly moved to Lima, Ohio. So when Kurt and his friends go there to kick butt at National's, things don't go according to plan.

Chapter: 2/?

Words: 6,290

Beta: None.

Pairing: Kurt/Blaine

Warnings: Swearing, sexual situations later on.

Notes: A Beta is wanted, preferably one that knows a fair bit about grammar and English. If you're up to it, then just say so in a review and I'll get back to you.

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned as he turned over in his bed and burrowed deeper into the warmth of his king sized water bed. He took one look at the alarm clock on his bedside table and slumped back onto his pillow, face first. The tiny red digital numbers told Kurt that it was twenty five past six in the morning. It was far too early to be awake.<p>

He deeply considered just laying there and vegetating until his alarm went off in another five minutes or perhaps snoozing for another five minutes but quickly decided to get up and shower when he heard noise in the hallway.

He got up and made his way down the hallway to the room where the sound came from which was Rachael's room. As he expected, she was up and dressed.

"Good morning Kurt!" She greeted him with a smile as she finished off brushing her hair. "I've been up since six. I've already have my shower as you can see, and I woke up Santana so that she could have hers."

"Okay, whatever. It's too early for speech." He replied, rubbing fairy dust out of his eyes.

"Nonsense! I get up at six every morning so that I have time to do my early morning vocal exercises." She grinned at him.

"…I'm going to go have a shower, and maybe pray that you don't reproduce." Kurt's voice was still thick with sleep.

"Are you always this big a wanker in the morning?" Rachael sniped at him, a mocking frown on her face.

"Oh my! Rachael, you are aware that I am male, correct?" Kurt laughed. "Of course I'm this big a wanker in the morning! I do have a penis, contrary to school yard rumours." Kurt grinned sleepily.

"Oh, go make some coffee and stop talking about your man parts!" She rushed out, pushing him from her room.

"Rachael…?" Kurt drew out the diva's name, his puppy dog eyes on full beam.

"Oh god. No. Please. I can't handle the eyes. Please Kurt!" She tried to shield her eyes with the palms of her hands but Kurt took them in his own and looked deep into her brown eyes.

"Can you do be a favour Rach…?" He pouted at her.

Rachael hated it when he did this to her. One look into his beautiful blue eyes and she was gone. She swore that he could one day rule the world with these eyes. It had been said in the glee club that if Kurt had the chance to used his baby blues on Hitler, world war two would have ended a lot quicker. And dear lord, she thought as she stared at them, I have to agree with the rumour.

"…What do you want?" She sounded defeated. Kurt cheered internally and gave her a hug.

"Make me coffee while I shower?"

"You used your powers of doom for that?" She asked, exasperated.

"Well let's think about this. The chances of you actually making me coffee if I hadn't we not nearly as large as the chances that you would." Kurt told her. "And you can't deny that."

"Whatever." Rachael and Kurt both knew that it was true, and Rachael was just sulking because of Kurt being right.

Kurt grinned. "Excellent! I'm just going to have my shower. Thanks for making my coffee, slave!" He joked as he skipped towards his room and shower.

"Don't worry Man-Hands." Santana, who had stood and watch the scene unfold told Rachael. "I've seen some of the most ruthless people in the country fall to his peepers, myself included."

"It's like they can make you do things that you don't want to. So fucking persuasive." She muttered as she headed off towards the loft's kitchen to make coffee.

Santana sighed as she went to go wake Tina so that she could have her shower.

Kurt sighed as the hot water cascaded for the showerhead and landed on his back. He had always loved the feeling of the piping hot water on his skin. He loved the way it made all his aches and pains go away and the feeling of being so completely and utterly relaxed.

Moving fast, Kurt quickly washed his hair, lathering it up in his favourite shampoo. Rinsing the foam off, he grabbed the bottle of conditioner and set about rubbing that into his hair. Kurt let it shit there while he used his lavender scented body wash to clean his body. After washing that off, Kurt finally washed out the condition, making sure it was all out.

Stepping out of the steaming shower, he reached for his towel and dried himself off. Dropping the towel on the drying rack and moving towards his walk-in wardrobe to find himself a suitable outfit for the day. Finding a pair of blue skinny leg jeans that fin him perfectly he put them on and moved towards the shirt section of the room. After debating on whether he should wear the white designer dress shirt that was his favourite or if he should risk it and wear something a little different than usual her picked the seconde option. Finding a grey cashmere jumper that went to his middle of his thighs, he put it on. He loved the way it felt on his skin; it was as if he was wearing a cloud it was that soft.

Making his way to the kitchen, he found that Rachael had indeed made coffee, and that most of the girls were dressed and waiting for the others. Grabbing a mug from the draw, he quickly poured himself a cup and practically inhaled it.

"Good morning girls." He greeted them, smiling now that he had coffee in his system.

"Why are you so fucking awake at this time? It's six thirty. In the morning. In case you didn't notice, that's really fucking early." Mercedes growled as she walked into the kitchen, dressed to the nines in a zebra print shirt and black jeans.

"Here, have some coffee." Kurt practically shoved the rest of his mug at her. She drank it down, and quickly poured herself another cup.

"Is everyone here?" Quinn asked. "Should we go down and meet the guys?"

"We might as well. Brittany, are you ready?" Santana asked her.

The blonde nodded and replied, "Thanks for helping me get dressed today Tanny. Lord Tubbington normally helps but he's at home. I hid smokes, so he won't burn the house down."

Santana smiled at the blonde while everyone else simply looked at her with mixed expressions – mainly amusement and puzzlement.

"No problem, Britt." Santana told her.

"Okay guys, let's head downstairs." Kurt jumped up from the seat he had been sitting in and led the way to the elevator.

When the girls and Kurt landed in the boy's loft, they had christened it as their own, dirty socks and all. They walked in, Tina tripping over a sneaker as she did, and wrinkled their noses at the mess. Mr. Shuester was yelling at Finn, Puck and Sam, who were in their boxers in front of the television watching cartoons, to hurry up and get dressed. Artie, who was already dressed, was in his wheelchair and was nursing a cup of coffee.

Mike was dressed already and had grabbed Tina's hand and kissed her on the cheek the second they had walked in, causing Mercedes and Quinn to coo at their adorableness. Brittany and Santana had made themselves home on the couch and were watching the toons with Puck, Sam and Finn.

"Morning, ." Quinn greeted him.

"Oh, hey guys!" He grinned at them. "One second." He turned to the three boys who were sitting on the floor. "GET DRESSED YOU LAZY ASSED KIDS!" He shouted at the.

"Alright, alright." Puck muttered. "Calm your tits." He said as he walked off to his room to get dressed.

Mr. Shuester rolled his eyes and told the other two. "Sam, Finn, go get dressed as well."

"But the television is so much cooler." Sam murmured, his eyes glued to the screen.

"Who needs clothes?" Finn mumbled. "I mean, really."

The girls snorted at them, and rolled their eyes.

"Santana, could you please kick Finn?" Kurt asked.

Santana smirked at him, aimed, and fired the tip of her red high healed boots right at Finns back. He yelped in pain and got up to get dressed. "Do I need to show you the same treatment Trouty-Mouth?" She sniped.

Sam quickly got up and followed Finn down the hall to his room so that he could get dressed. Once the three boy's had returned to the living room, the group gathered around the teacher.

"Okay, so let's head down to breakfast and then we can go through what's going to happen today." said as he led the way to the elevator.

Stepping out of the cramped elevator, the group made their way over to the table that they sat at the night before. The ordered their breakfast, an assortment of dishes such as pancakes, fresh fruit and bacon and eggs. Kurt was sitting next to and Mercedes, eating his fresh fruit and was chatting with her about the possibilities of going shopping with the girls whenever they got the chance to. cleared hit throat and drew the glee clubs attention in his direction.

"Okay so the plan for today is up until eleven o'clock everyone will just be in the rooms, relaxing and practicing our songs. Then at about a quarter of and hour to eleven, we'll meet in girl's rooms and borrow two of Kurt's cars and head over to Central Park." He smiled at the cheers and whoops of excitement he received at the announcement. "We will be meeting Kurt at Metta Studios and then he'll be showing us to a restraint and that's where we'll be having dinner. That sounds good to you guys?"

"I have a press conference to go to and then a photo shoot that will be my official 'Welcome Back' into the modelling scene." Kurt grinned at them and took a bite of pineapple. "I'm so excited!"

"We noticed." Quinn teased as she watched him practically bounce on his chair.

"Oh, is that what that was?" Santana grinned. "I thought he just had ants in his pants."

Kurt, deciding to be the mature one, promptly poked his tongue out at them and turned back to Mercedes to finish their conversation on shopping.

"Hey, Kurt, what time are you meeting your agent?" Rachael asked.

"Oh, I have to meet her-" He looked at his watch and swore. "In, like, three minutes."

"Boy, what are you still doing here?" Mercedes mock yelled at him. "Get going, you don't need to be late on your first day back!"

"Fuck, I have to go you guys!" He smiled at them. "Have fun over in Central Park."

"See you later Kurtie." Said Brittany and Santana.

The boy's mainly nodded goodbye to but, mainly due to the face that they were still inhaling their food, but Sam and Artie and Mike managed a quick 'see ya' before resuming their eating.

"Bye!" He shouted as the doors of the elevator began to shut on him. "Have fun!"

Kurt grinned to himself as the elevator dinged, signalling it's landing on his destination. He was so excited, and maybe just a little bit nervous. This was going to be his first big event with the press he'd had in almost a year. There had been some minor ones here and there when he and the girls went shopping in Columbus or when he was over in Westerville. This was the first major interaction Kurt had had with them since his…accident.

Gosh…that had been horrible. Paparazzi everywhere. They had flocked him wherever he had went. They even went places he wasn't, hoping that maybe he would turn up and they could snap up a picture of him and land themselves a good bonus in their pay.

Kurt snapped out of his reverie as he heard him name being called and looked up to see his aunt and agent Angela waving at him and calling his name.

"Kurt! It's so good to see you!" She laughed as she scooped him up in a fierce hug. "I've missed you!"

"Angie!" He chuckled. "God, have I missed you!"

Angela Carter, formerly Angela Herron, was a tall woman with fiery ginger hair that went just past her chin in a bob cut. Wearing one of her custom made black Armani suite's and pearl earings and necklace, she didn't look a day over thirty. She was the elder sister in the family. Emily, who was Kurt's mother, was five years younger than her and they had looked nothing alike other than their eyes. They had both shared the same beautiful blue-green eyes, which Kurt had inherited.

He let go of her and she began to lead the way to the limo waiting for them out the front. After saying hello to Nigel, who was holding the limo's door open for them, he slid inside.

"So, where to now?" He asked her.

"Well, first we'll be heading over to the studio so that you can get ready for the press conference. You need to be plucked, pampered and styled." She told him. "This conference is vital for your career. It'll show that you're back and you're here to stay; so you need to be looking gorgeous for it."

Kurt nodded his head, showing that he understood. "So when is the appointment?"

"The press conference is at ten o'clock and you're going to be pampered from eight thirty onward." She smiled. "At eleven thirty we'll be having lunch and at twelve thirty you'll be heading over to the studio for a session with Victor and his wife." She winked.

Victor was one of Metta's photographers. He was wildly known for his amazing skills with his camera and his unique ideas for shoots. He was also rather famous for his instance that his camera was his one and only love. For this reason exactly that almost referred to a photo shoot with him the way Angela just did.

"Okay, so I have a photo shoot with Victor today and a press conference." He said.

"You also have one all day tomorrow with Victor again as we won't be able to do a complete interview and shoot today. We're only doing two of the outfit's planned out for you today. Te day after that you have an interview and photo shoot with Rolling Stones Magazine and then I think I booked a day off for the both of us so that we can have a bit of family time." Angela smiled at him. "Maybe you and your friends can join in. You mentioned a kid called Blaine quite a lot." She winked as he blushed.

"I might have mentioned him," Kurt's blush was almost tomato red by now." But he's in the Warblers. They're in town with us for Nationals but I think they're busy, so no chance of you meeting him."

"Well that's no fun." She pouted, which looked rather odd considering he was nearly in her forties.

"Oh my god, the pout of doom!" Kurt joked.

Angela swapped the put for a grin and rolled her eyes at him. "We should be there soon."

Kurt grinned. "I can't wait. It's so good to be back."

The limo lurched to a stop and Kurt couldn't stop the squeal of excitement that he made. A minute later, and the door opened revealing Nigel's grinning face. "Madam, Sir, we have reached out destination."

"Thank you, Nigel." Angela said as she stepped out of the car.

"Thanks, Nigel." Kurt grinned at the man.

Kurt looked at the building they had stopped in front of, thinking about the last time he's seen it in real life. It was huge, well over a hundred and fifty stories tall, and the entire thing was metallic. The building towered over Kurt and his aunt as they made their way to the entrance.

It was loud inside. There were people buzzing about, chatting to their co-workers, talking into telephones, receptionist talking to people from behind their desks and people moving from place to place. People nodded hello to the two as they made their way to the one of the elevators and pressed the button and waited for it to reach ground level.

"Tish and Patrick are going to be doing your makeup and wardrobe today. We'll be meeting them on level eighty nine." Angela was in agent mode now, all business.

"Mmkay." Kurt nodded as the elevator doors opened, revealing three other people. They entered and Angela pressed the button labelled eighty nine.

As soon as the elevator was on their floor and they had stepped out of it, Kurt was practically ambushed by Tish and Patrick.

Tish was one of Kurt's personal make up artist. Whenever he needed to look amazing for an event or had a photo shoot with Metta, he always asked for her to be the one doing his make up. She was rather short with long black hair and she was Asian. She was one of the first people he had met when he had just started in the industry. They had become fast friends and he was happy to see her.

"Kurtie, you look divine!" She squealed as she pulled him over to the area with all her make up utensils and a mirror in front of it.

"Kurt, you look amazing." Patrick told him, smiling broadly.

Patrick was a tall lanky man who looked to be about early twenties. He had vibrant green hair that fell to his mid back and multiple piercings in both of his ears. Patrick and Kurt had known each other for just about the same amount as Kurt and Tish. They had met at a design contest in England when Kurt was sixteen and had been friends ever since.

"Thank you guys." Kurt grinned. "I love the hair Pat, it looks wonderful, and Tish, you look beautiful as always."

"Okay you three, stop flirting and get on with it." Angela said. "We have a press conference in an hour."

With that, Tish and Patrick got to work. Tish sat Kurt down and breezed through the main points. First she touched up his eyebrows, only having to pluck a few stray hairs as Kurt kept up when it came to his looks, even in Lima Ohio. She put some concealer on, hiding the few freckles on his nose and cheeks then lightly put some blush on him.

All the while this was happening; Patrick was picking out an outfit for Kurt. Kurt watched as he looked from the rack of clothing to his left and back to Kurt. He continued looking back and forth from the rack to Kurt as he thought. Patrick grinned as if struck by a sudden good idea, picked up a pair of brown dress pants from the rack and motioned for Kurt to stand up. Kurt did so and Patrick held the pants against Kurt's waist, frowned and shook his head.

Kurt sighed and went to sit down again but Patrick held him up and picked up a pair of loose jeans and held them to Kurt's waist, just as he had done with the dress pants. Patrick grinned, picked up a thing white dress shirt and motioned for Kurt to put them on.

Not bothering to even mention that there was no dressing room in there, Kurt stripped down to his underpants. He'd done this hundreds of times before, and when you're a model, your body is meant to be seen. Besides, it was only Tish, Patrick and Angela. They had seen him in less.

Kurt slipped the jeans on, feeling them hang low on his hips, and pulled the shirt over his head. Patrick handed him a light brown v-neck sweater and he put that on as well and then he slid the rough gray cotton jacket on. Putting on the black doc martins that Patrick handed to him, Kurt smiled at the other boy. Patrick fussed over him and his outfit for a few more minutes and once he was done Kurt looked in the full length mirror that was to his right.

Kurt looked sophisticated, sleek and even slightly sexy. His hair was a mess due to all the layers he had put on but his make up was fin. The coat he was wearing went down to the middle of his thighs and the white dress shirt was untucked, and sticking out from the tight sweater he was wearing. The jeans were baggy, but Kurt thought they looked kind of good on him, and of course he loved the shoes.

Now that Kurt had put the clothes on, he was pushed down in the seat again so that Tish could finish his make up. They were only using light amounts due to the fact that they were going for a natural look.

Tish applied light eye shadow, the same green as his sweater and some mascara so that his eyes really stood out. She added eyeliner and some light pink lip gloss and styled his hair. She brushed it to get out any tangles that might have formed and then ran her fingers through it to make it look artificially messy.

"So, what do you think?" Tish asked Angela. "Does he look amazing or does he look amazing?"

"Neither," She said. "He looks perfect"

Tish and Patrick grinned and thanked her at the praise. They began packing their things up and Kurt made his way to Angela.

"So, am I ready?" He asked her.

"I should hope so; we have to get to the conference in less than ten minutes." She joked, ad she led the way to the elevator.

"But I thought it was in the building!" He said, his voice full of alarm.

"It is darling; I was just pulling your chain." She grinned.

"Oh, you're horrible." He said smiling as the elevator doors shut.

Kurt was quiet as he stood next to his aunt, his smile blinding. The press conference had started just five minutes ago and he was waiting for his introduction. He was to stand to the side, smiling and looking pretty as Angela gave a short speech and introducing him. She was in the middle of thanking them all for coming and he knew that his cue would appear shortly. He held his head a little higher and smiled a heads, waiting.

"…And without further a due, I would like to welcome to the stand, my nephew and client, the wonderful Mr. Kurt Hummel!" She said, grinning broadly.

The camera flashes were blinding as Kurt stepped up to the microphone stand and gave his most charming smile. The flashed increased as he talked. " Thank you Angela, and thank you all for coming." Kurt said to the press. "It's wonderful being back in New York."

"To start off, I would like to address my return and the reason for my short disappearance from the modelling scene. It is great being back, and I can't wait to get back into modelling. I missed it so much; it was like half of me was left here where I first started."

"The reason for my short break from work, as I'm sure you can all remember, was that it was beginning to get to me. The stress of work, the pressure and the stress of being perfect got to me. It was too much, everything was moving so fast and I felt like I had no control over my life for a while. I had begun to take it out on my body. I began to eat less and less at meal times, and eventually gave up on eating at all." Kurt paused, looking at the cameras and people in the room.

"To me, my body was the only thing I seemed to have control over at the time. It wasn't healthy, it was dangerous and a mistake. I was trying so hard to have control over at lease something and it backfired."

"On the tenth of June last year, at a modelling shoot in France my body gave up on me. I fainted, and was rushed to one of the best hospitals in the county. But I couldn't hide what had happened and what I had been doing. I was fifteen kilograms underweight and my body was weak for lack of nutrition."

"My father, one of the bravest and most wonderful men on this planet, was called up and he rushed to my bedside. I had been put to bed rest and wasn't allowed to leave hospital for over a month. My father is a great man; he is one of the bravest and strongest men I know. But in that hospital, I saw the man I looked up to and thought was one of the strongest men in the world break down sobbing."

"He cried, saying things like he should have known, that he should have noticed that something was wrong and that I was too thin or that I was loosing weight. I was ashamed. My father, who I love dearly and never want to see hurt, was sobbing in worry and pain."

"I put my father through hell. He thought that he was a bad father and that it was his fault that I was in hospital. It wasn't, and I told him so. It was mine. I wasn't strong enough, and I told him so. Then he said that I shouldn't have to be strong, that that was his job." A few tears leaked from Kurt's eyes and he wiped them away.

"I made myself a promise there and then, that I would get over this speed bump in my life and never put my farther though that again. And I did. My farther and I moved to a new place, a town in the middle of nowhere called Lima, in Ohio."

"I got better. It was a slow process, but eventually, I was deemed healthy by my doctors and I was good. Life was good. I had started at the school there, I joined glee club, and I had friends." Kurt smiled slightly.

"Sure, there were some issues with bullying for a bit but life was good. However recently, it just hasn't been enough. I've missed modelling so much. Gosh, it's been far too long since my last photo shoot. Modelling is my passion; I love it."

"So when my glee club won Regional's and is going to be performing at National's, which just so happens to be here, I jumped at the chance to get back into it. My father was worried, and I couldn't blame him, but eventually I got him to agree."

"So here I am. Really this is just a bit of a trial run while me and my glee club are here. But if things go well, which hopefully they will, I should be able to work again. In the summers at least." Kurt smiled at the end of his speech and the cameras begun to flash once again.

"Not that I am done with that, are there any questions?" Kurt asked.

Hands were raised all over and one by one Kurt began to answer their questions.

"Stacy Peterson, Virgo Magazine." One lady introduced herself. "Might I just say that it's great to see you back on the modelling scene. You mentioned a glee club? And something about National's? Would that happen to have anything to do with the Show choir competition happening in the next two weeks?"

"Yes, it does. The show choir, or glee club, whichever you prefer, is competing in it. We're going against some of the most famous and well known choirs in America. New Directions," Kurt paused while the chuckles that the name caused stopped. "Is a fairly new glee club, but we're pretty good. Oh, and yes we are aware what the name sounds like. We didn't really think it through when we called it that." Kurt grinned, and more cameras flashed.

Kurt picked the next person and he introduced himself. "Johan Mayer, Mers Fashion Magazine. We were just wondering if you have any messages to your fans or anyone out there?"

"Yes, I do." Kurt said. "Don't let anyone tell you you're not beautiful, because trust me you are. I know some of you don't believe me, but you're wonderful. Anyone who says otherwise deserves a big slap to the face. I love you all."

And so it went on, question after question.

"Holly Tempat, LGBT New. We were just wondering what you thought of the new legalization of same sex couples in New York?"

"I've honestly never been prouder to have been born here. New York, you did one right!" Kurt answered. "As you know, I'm out and proud, and I think it's a huge step in the right direction."

"Ron Harper, Ribbons Magazine. Is there anyone special in your life at this current time?" This was where everything got interesting. There was a collective intake of breath in the room and Kurt was pretty sure he heard Angela giggle.

"Well…there is someone I have my eye on." Kurt winked. "He's really quite amazing. He's helped me through a lot. And he's super cute, and I love his eyes and he's gorgeous and I'm rambling." Kurt laughed nervously. "He's probably going to see this somehow so I'm not going to give away too much. The main thing is he's pretty much perfect."

Kurt was blushing to the roots of his hair by the end of his speech, and was holding a hand over his face in embarrassment. He couldn't help it when it came to Blaine. Blaine just was too perfect not to gush about, at least Kurt thought so. Angela wasn't even trying to hold in her laughs now, and the cameras were going insane.

Angela stepped up to the podium and said into the microphone. "Unfortunately, we only have a short amount of time left, so Kurt will answer one more question and then we must be off."

Hands rose instantly and Kurt picked a person at random. "Jessica Larkson, Hender Fashion Magazine. We were just wondering if you would like to give a shout out to anyone. Your friends in your glee club, perhaps, or family back home?"

Kurt grinned. "Of course! All my friends in glee club, my wonderful family back home. Daddy, I love new step-brother Finn and mother Carole. My girls – Mercedes, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Rachael, and Quinn. The glee boys – Artie, Sam, Mike, and Puck. My awesome friends in the Warblers, who by the way, we're going to beat to the ground at National's. And lastly, my best friend Blaine, you had better be prepared to get your butt kicked at this competition! I love you all!" Kurt blew the cameras a kiss as he said the last part.

"It was lovely talking to you all, I hope I see you all again." Kurt told the people in the room. "I'm afraid I have to be off. I love you all." Once again, Kurt blew the cameras a kiss and then Angela was at the microphone.

"Thank you all for attending this press conference, we appreciate your support. Mr. Hummel will be appearing on this month's issue of Metta, and hopefully will be back on our magazines all throughout the summer." Angela smiled as she said this. "However, as lovely as this is, this press conference must come to an end as Mr. Hummel has an appointment to attend."

"We would like to thank you once again for attending, now we really must be on our way." She said into the microphone. Cameras flashed and Kurt and Angela were led to a separate room, where the exit was and away from all the flashes and questions being shouted at him.

"Well, I think that went well, don't you think?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, it went well." Kurt smiled and she returned it.

"Okay so now we have a short lunch break, and then we really get down to business." Angela began as she moved towards the elevator and pressed the button for it to head to their floor.

Kurt and Angela sat down at the café _Femino_, sipping their coffee and waiting for their lunch to arrive. They were having a short half hour break before heading off to Kurt's first photo shoot in a year. He was finally going to be going what he loved again. Their food arrived and as they ate, they talked.

"So how is Mark?" Kurt asked, wanting to know how is uncle was.

"Oh he's good." She told him. "He's working at the moment, but I think he'll be taking a couple of days off while you're here, just so he can see you."

"Oh, I'm honoured." Kurt teased her.

"Oh you should be." She replied smartly, her grin showing all of her pearly white teeth.

"How are my ickle baby cousins?" Kurt smiled. "They still making messes wherever they go? I hope so."

Angels and her husband Mark had two kids – Oliver and Christopher. They were twin boys, and were some of the biggest troublemakers Kurt had ever known, he would know. Kurt taught them all he knew. When Kurt was younger, he educated them in the art of pranks and mischief.

"They're getting big now." She sighed. "I remember when they were five, running around the house naked and screaming for lollies. It's hard to believe that they're nearly nine."

"They still run around naked, don't they?" Kurt asked her drily.

"It's like they don't understand that ants are meant to be put on!" She burst out. "I mean, gosh."

"Do they do it often?"

"No, not really. Thank god." She told him.

"Well, they practically worship me, so maybe I could lead them into believing that pants are a good thing." Kurt said. "But I can understand where they're coming from. Pants are just plain annoying. I wish _I_ didn't have to wear them." He joked.

"No, you wish _Blaine_ didn't wear them." She smiled into her cup of coffee as he blushed and glared at her.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"Well, it's true!" She giggled. "Okay, so after this, we're heading over to the studio and they're going to start with your photo shoot with Metta. We're only doing a small one because we're going to continue with it tomorrow." She informed him.

Kurt nodded as he took his last bite of his meal and waited until Angela finished hers. While she was eating Kurt got out his phone and sent a text to Blaine.

_So, what are you up to? :) ~K_

He waited a few minutes before he got his reply.

_Not much, just chillin' at the hotel. I think we're going to be practicing for the first few days, but I'm not sure. ~B_

_Aw, that sucks. :c ~K_

The reply was almost seconds later.

_What are you doing? Model stuff? LOL. ~_B

_Pretty much! I just had a press conference. ~K_

_Oh! That sounds fun! ~B_

_Yeah, it was good. I think it'll be on the t.v later on. ~K_

_Really? Awesome! I'll try and watch it! ~B_

Oh god, this whole situation got a whole lot more embarrassing. He admitted to having a crush on someone on there! And now Blaine was going to watch it. Crap! He had said Blaine's name on it.

_I'm not too sure when it's on though. ~K_

_I don't care, I'll watch it on youtube, like the creeper I am, if I have to. 3 ~B_

_Omg you're not going to start buying my used chewing gum off eBay are you? Because I don't think I could be friends with a stalker… LOL ~K_

_I think I might, just for that comment! Humph. ~B_

_Omg Blaine, don't! If you want, I can just give you some for free? LOL, then you could sell it for thousands on the net. ~K_

_Crap, I totally could, couldn't I? ~B_

_Noooo! I was joking! You can't. ~K_

_I know, don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you Kurtie. I was just pulling your chain. ~B_

"I could think of something else he could pull…" Kurt jumped back and dropped his phone in his lap as Angela's voice rang from over his shoulder.

"Oh my god, you can't say things like that!" Kurt shrieked.

Angela smirked. "Tell lover-boy bye because we need to get going, we have an appointment to get to." She said as she went to pay the bill for the food.

_Oops, I have to go now. See you later. Or, you know, text. 3 ~K_

_Have fun! Text you later! 3 ~B_

"Hurry up," Angela said, over by the door. "The day's only half done, you can't be lagging about now." She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Review, yeah? I want to know how I'm going.<p>

Oh, and if you're interested in being my Beta mention it in a review.

P.S, here's my tumblr, if you want to chat or whatever.

blainelikesmasturbating(.)tumblr(.)com

Just remove the brackets.

I love you all.


End file.
